Shinigami's gift
by Demonic Phantom Of The Leaf
Summary: the death god gave naruto a gift when he was a baby. what naruto will be like if he got eyes and powers equal to the rinnegan
1. Chapter 1: birth of the shinigan

Shinigami's gift Chapter one: Birth of the shinigan

Kurama will be whole not half in this story. Naruto will get the Shinigami as one of his summoning contracts. He will have multiple bloodlines. The third hokage have seal the nine tailed fox instead of the 4th hokage. Naruto will have a baby sister name Narissa and Sasuke will have a baby sister name Rukia.

While the 3rd hokage seal the nine tailed fox into Naruto.

Naruto's mind

Shiningami put the kyuubi into a cage, then put a seal over it. He was about to leave until he saw Naruto. Shiningami look into Naruto's eyes and see Naruto future. Shinigami put his hand on Naruto's head and send some of his charka into Naruto. Naruto's eyes turn black with red six point star with a black six points shuriken in the middle of the star with the tips coming out of the star with the color red before turn back to normal.

Then he put his hands on Naruto's hands and put his charka. On Naruto's right hand there is a word that said Shi. On his left hand a word show up that said bodi.

"Enjoy your gifts, I will see you soon." Shinigami said before he disappear.

with the Minato, 3rd hokage and Kushina

"You seen his eyes?" Kushina ask.

"Yes, I have." Minato said.

They notice the words that appear onto Naruto's hands.

"Take good care of your son." 3rd hokage said.

12 year later- school yard

"Naruto vs. Sasuke" Iruka.

Sasuke activate his sharingan while Naruto activates his shinigan.

"Fire release: flaming whirl wind" Sasuke said as he send a whirl wind made out of fire at Naruto.

"Ice release: Ice mirror jutsu" Naruto said as the fire hit the ice and reflect it back at Sasuke.

Sasuke jump out of the way only to get kidck in his back.

"Dam you Namikaze." Sasuke said as he pick himself back up.

"Come on Uchiha, is that all you got." Naruto said.

Naruto and Sasuke start to go threw same hand signs as each other.

"Lightning release: dancing panthers" Naruto / Sasuke said sending a panther made of lightning at each other.

Sasuke threw multiple shurikens at Naruto., before they can hit Naruto, Naruto threw a thunder god kunai pass Sasuke. Naruto disappear then reappear behind Sasuke. Naruto put a kunai at Sasukes throat.

"I win." Naruto said.

"This time you win but next time I will win dobe." Sasuke said.

"You can try teme." Naruto said as they sat down by each other.

"Everyone take a lunch break then we will finish your exams." Iruka said.

"So teme, who do you like?" Naruto ask.

"Hinata, What about you dobe?" Sasuike ask.

"Sakura." Naruto said.

"Why don't you go ask her out?" Sasuke ask.

"I will when you ask Hinata out.

" Naruto said.

"If I do it, then we have to go on a double date." Sasuke said.

"Deal." Naruto said.

"When should we ask them out?" Sasuke ask.

"Hay Hinata, Sasuke wants to ask you something." Naruto said.

"what!" sasuke said.

Hinata walk up to Sasuke.

"Y-You want to ask me something S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata ask.

"Ummm, How will you like to ummm go on a double date with me and Naruto and his date?" Sasuke ask.

"I-I would love to go out with you on a double d-date Sasuke-kun." Hinata said.

"How this week end?" Sasuke ask.

"Fine with me." Hinata said.

"I pick you up Saturday at 7pm." Sasuke said.

"Ok Sasuke-kun." Hinata said.

Naruto went to Sakura.

"Hay, Sakura- chan." Naruto said.

"Hi Naruto-kun." Sakura said with a blush.

"How will you like to go on a double date with Sasuke, Hinata and me?" Naruto ask.

"You are asking me out!" Sakura said with a shock look on her face.

"Yes." Naruto said.

"I would love too." Sakura said as she gave Naruto a hug.

"Would this weekend be good for you?" Naruto ask.

"Yes." Sakura said.

"I pick you up Saturday at 7pm." Naruto said.

"Ok Naruto-kun." Sakura said witha huge blush.

Later that day

"How was your day son?" Minato and Kushina ask Naruto.

"Good, Sasuke and I got a double date this saturday." Naruto said.

"My baby boy is growing up." Kushina said as she start to cry.

"I am proud of you." Minato said.

"Mom please don't cry." Naruto said.

"You are not going, you will say home with your momy until I die." kushina said.

"Mommm not this again, like I said to you when I start school, I will always be your baby boy and nothing will change that." Naruto said.

"When can I meet her?" Kushina ask.

"I don't know mom." Naruto said.

"I want to make sure she is good enough for my baby boy." Kushina said.

"Mom" Naruto said.

"He is growing up honey, let him leave the nest." Minato said.

"I know, but it is going to be hard." Kushina.

"Mom you will always be my mom." Naruto said.

"My too." Narissa said.

"I know." Kushina as she hug her son and daugther.

"Big brother you ugly." Narissa said.

"You know for a four year old you are mean." Naruto said as he start to fake cry.

"I was only joking big brother, please don't cry." Narissa said.

"I will stop crying if you give me one of those special hugs of yours." Naruto said.

"I love you big brother ." Narissa said as she give Naruto a hug.

"I love you too." Naruto said as he put his little sister on his shoulders.

"Can you take me to the park?" Narissa ask.

"It is up to mom and dad." Naruto said.

"Go head but be home by eight." kushina said befor Naruto and Narissa left.

five minutes later at the park.

"Hay Teme" Naruto said as he put Narissa down.

"Hay dobe." Sasuke said.

"Hi Sasuke" Narrisa as she run up Sasuke and gave him a hug.

"Hi cutie" Sasuke said as he give her a hug.

"Hi Naruto." said Rukia as she run up to give him a hug.

"Hi beautiful" Naruto said as he give Rukia a hug.

Rukia and Narissa went to go play.

"Remember when we where that young?" naruto ask.

"Yeap, who would except us to be big brothers." Sasuke said.

"I agreed." Naruto said.

"Itachi and Shisui will be back from their mission tonight if you want to stop by in the morning to do a prank on this." Sasuke said.

"I got a good idea for a prank, can't wait until we make themcrap their selves." Naruto said.

"Me too." Sasuke said.


	2. Arthur Note

Arthur note I will be updating my stories by the end of this month sorry for not updating.

Reason why I haven't update.

1. no internet

2. My laptop delet all my stories updates I had save when I got my Internet back on

3. I been pulling doubles at work

Please forgive me I now got internert and I am working on my updates


End file.
